


The Sun Will Shine On Us Again Brother

by TheBrooklynSoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Good Odin (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Miðgarðr | Midgard, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Sadness, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrooklynSoldier/pseuds/TheBrooklynSoldier
Summary: After everything they had been through together, Thor and Loki were inseparable brothers until that day that Thor was soon to be crowned king. All that Loki ever wanted was the throne, but after being neglected for so long, he became a destructor, a freak, a monster, and a betrayer to Asgard.As years go by, Asgard is in need of their king; Thor. But, sitting at the place where the two made bonding memories together, Loki and Thor would spend their last final minutes with each other, saying their last words as Thor would soon head out and defend his realm without the sibling that he wished to fight side by side till the end.That moment would soon become the day and onwards where they will no longer be known as "brothers".





	The Sun Will Shine On Us Again Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So it's been awhile since I posted, almost a month since my Steve Rogers imagine, but today I came back to you all to post about a brotherly imagine featuring brothers of Asgard, Loki and Thor! The whole story is in the perspective of Loki so if you're confused, just note back to here! 
> 
> It has been a LONG time since I have done writing since I rarely ever get the motivation to write and school keep bugging me with assignments, but today was a good day for me to write something for you all and today's imagine was inspired by Kodaline's song, "Brothers". Ironic, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a comment! I would really appreciate some feedback and possibly, just a small bit of recognition so spread this around with everyone! 
> 
> Todays imagine is a little on the sad side, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Thank you everyone~ <3

This was the place. This was the place that his brother told him to meet on this exact date and time.

It had been too long since he visited this place, where he stood on the flowery green grass of the hill, just a few meters away from the willow tree where he could faintly see a set of initials carved into the wood. “LK + TH”, he could make out. It brought back a flood of memories, memories of his childhood and the life he spent a few hundred years ago when he was just a kid. 

Out in the distance from the hill that he stood from, feet buried beneath the long blades of grass that rustled in the wind, he could make out some figures and silhouettes of objects that he could recognise. 

On the far north side where the edge of the oak forest began, there was the figure of the old barn house with eroded wooden planks and scratched off paint where he could remember was a place where he used to mess around inside with his brother. Old rusty beams and chains hanging from the ceiling, he could recount the times he would push his brother off the chains and sent him flying into the air and crashing into the bales of haystack stuffed in the corner. 

Over by the white fences separating the dirt road, the uncut hill and willow tree, a nicely placed lake shimmered in the sunset lighting as it beamed an orange glow on the surface of the water. Shoreline weeds surrounded the edges of the water, he could make out the small features sitting on the water's surface such as lily pads, a few ducks and small ducklings swimming behind them. 

Just behind his back, the road continued on as it disappeared into the horizon with the distant ground patched with towed fields that used to be for farming. It brought to him that old memory where he would race his brother to see who could reach the willow tree first. At times he would race him, other times he would use those fields to turn into combating ground. 

All of this territory was the spark of a childhood that was soon left behind. It was hundreds of years ago that this land once had a bit of life in it, two little children meddling around with each other on a distant realm to get away from their home of Asgard and have some fun. Hundreds of years had soon passed and those memories created here at this place was now all but useless background thoughts to reminisce of the person he once was. A little child with short black hair and a beautiful smile, when he looked at himself in the mirror a few hundred years time, he sees a monster, a freak and a god who wants nothing but the throne. 

He didn’t know what went wrong. He didn’t know how he got here. All of the things that had led up to this moment probably wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t so selfish, if he wasn’t such a greedy god. All that he wanted to have in his hands was the throne, to be the one to be crowned king and have the ability to rule all of Asgard. After going through so much, so much pain in his entire life, everything he did to try so hard to rule an entire society led up to this moment. 

The long black haired male sighed deeply, his hands dug far into his black coat pockets as he quietly stared out into the falling sunset. He was memorised, but he had never felt so nervous and felt so much grief before. All he could do was bite his bottom lip with tension, feeling the aching in his chest starting to worsen. He just had a bad feeling that everything could go wrong after all that he had done. 

Turning his head to the left, he noticed a broken tree stump that was planted by his feet, flattened and leveled which served as a perfect use as a seat. Getting himself comfortable, he took a seat on the stump, shuffling in his spot before coming to the right position which faced directly at the sunset, the old barn and the lake. 

All was peaceful and quiet before he could hear the sounds of a loud crackling noise start to create behind him, a bright light forming from the sky which soon met the ground glittering with rainbow coloured stripes. The noises along with the light brought his attention around, turning his head to see the silhouette of a figure inside. 

Before long, the white and rainbow colours disappeared back into space and the tall male was soon holding eye contact with the person he was waiting for. 

He definitely looked a lot different than he was when he was a few hundred years old. He didn’t have a beard, he didn’t have such short hair, he also wasn’t so tall and muscular. He had changed from the person he once knew a long time ago. 

The man standing a few meters away from him took a deep breath. 

“Did you wait long, brother?” His deep voice could be heard from where he was sitting. All that the black haired male could do was give a small nod and a shaky smile. 

As the taller brown haired male made his way towards him, he walked his way up the green hill, the long blades of grass brushing against his blue trousers before he stopped right beside his brother and gently sat himself on the grass. Sitting himself down resulted in a deep sigh, his beautiful blue eyes gazing out into the same sunset his brother was peering at. 

The orange light beaming on his brother’s face, it marked many distinguishable features that just made him the handsome brother that he was. He could just tell the reason why female Asgardians and Midgardians loved him so much. 

The younger brother turned back towards the lowering sun, looking out in the same direction as his older brother before opening his lips. 

“You told me to meet you here for some reason, brother.” He spoke, causing his brother to turn to him with interest. “Why did you bring me here? What for?” 

The brown haired male took a breath. “I brought you here for a reason, Loki. By now, it kind of seems obvious but you don’t seem to get it still so I guess it may as well be the time for me to explain it all to you.”

Loki pressed his lips together, clasping his hands together in his lap awaiting his brother’s answers. 

“Remember that barn?” His brother said, lifting up his arm and pointing at the old red one that Loki looked at before. “Remember how we used to have so many fun times together there? I remember how you would push me off those chains and I’d go crashing down on those haystacks. It hurt but it was just so fun.” 

His brother chuckled at that memory once more. “I remember how I used to steal those old gardening tools and chase you around with them to scare you off and pretend that I was an evil scarecrow.” His brother couldn’t help but giggle at that thought. 

“Yep, that place right there was where our father brought us to Midgard for the first time.” He smiled. “It was where we first made our memories here.” 

There was a long pause between the sentences that Loki’s brother spoke, he kept turning towards his brother to see if he would say anything more but nothing besides a deep breath would leave his lips. 

“How about that lake? You know that place?” Loki asked and pointed to the lake by the fence. His brother turned his head and a grin formed on his face at the sight of the area of water. 

“Of course I do. That was where I pushed you into the water that time.” He answered and giggled. “It eventually ended up with me having to save you because you were on the verge of drowning and you couldn’t swim.” 

Loki laughed, forming his bright signature grin and looked down. He could recall so much about it, everything was flooding in like a tidal wave. 

“Back then, we were such mischievous children. Our father would punish us when we came back home covered in mud and weeds with water drenched in our clothing. I can remember the look on his face when he saw us.” Loki recalled which resulted in his brothers laugh. 

For some time, Loki’s brother would take a break to just stare out into the distance and watch as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Between the silence that separated the two of them, all but deep sighs could be heard. It was peaceful, usually, the sounds of tree leaves brushing against one another along with rustling grass disturbing the silence. Otherwise, the tension between the two brothers didn’t seem to change whatsoever. 

For a long time, Loki had forgotten the whole reason why he was brought here. In the meantime, all he wanted was to spend some time with his brother where there was no conflict going on between the two. After all that he had been through, this moment where it was just him and his brother staring at the sunset, it could be the last time that he could ever experience this wonderful and soothing feeling in his entire life. 

“Thor?” He broke the silence, turning to his brother. In return, the short-haired male replied with a hum but didn’t move. “Have you forgotten why you have brought me here?” 

That sentence alone brought Thor out of his trance, the subtle grin on his face slowly deteriorating and disappearing behind a low and unhappy frown. His brother deeply sighed and looked down with a sense of uncertainty. He shuffled around in his seat where his knees became support for his arms. It wasn’t long before he spoke. 

“Loki…” He muttered. “I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something, something that you probably would find the best option for your abilities…” 

Loki gulped with anticipation as a cool breeze brushed against his skin, causing him to shiver. 

“Tell me anything, brother.” 

“I-I…” He paused. 

“I brought you here because I wanted to tell you that this could be our final moment together. _Together as brothers_.” 

Loki didn’t expect that response. His breath got caught in his throat. 

“W-What are you trying to say? We’re always going to be brothers, Thor, forever until the end.” Loki responded, blurting out whatever he was thinking inside his head. 

“Yes, I know, Loki,” Thor stopped him. “But after what had been going on for the past couple of years, everything has changed. Everything in our lives has changed for the better and for the worse. Right now, the people that we thought we once were a few hundred years ago right here at this spot, are no longer here. They’ve disappeared, they’ve become someone new.” 

Thor turned to look at Loki. “They’ve become different, they’ve become separated.” 

He didn’t really know what to think. All the things that had been said by his own older brother weren’t opinions, they were facts. He knew they were true, he couldn’t deny anything. The monster and freak inside of him had proved otherwise. He couldn’t change that fact. 

“Those two people that used to play in that barn together are long gone, the two brothers that would race each other to this willow tree have disappeared,” Thor continued. “Sometimes I just always ask myself when I come here alone, where did they go?” 

He took a deep breath. “Well, one of them became a son who didn’t want to be king while the other yearned to sit at the throne.” 

Loki couldn’t help but look down in guilt. All this time, all the past memories that he had made as a son of Odin were all but good memories. He created destruction, he created chaos, he was savage and preferred lawless worlds. He had done all of this mayhem, all because he wished for the throne. 

He turned to Thor with sorrowful eyes. “Thor?” 

“Yes, brother?” 

“Do you truly think so little of me?” 

His brother grinned in response and looked into his brothers' green eyes. 

“Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we were going to fight side-by-side forever,” He mentioned. “But at the end of the day you're you and I'm me.”

Loki couldn’t help but get emotional from this, pursing his lips and fighting the urge to close his eyes and let a bit of emotion pour from his chest. 

“Maybe there's still good in you but... let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago.” 

“Yeah...” Loki responded with a low voice. “It's probably for the best that we never see each other again.”

With that being said, Thor turned as he watched his brother look out into the distant sun beaming at his dark locks that her shining in the light. He didn’t really know what to say as he noticed his brother cocking his head to the side and placing his chin on the palm of his hand as if fighting back an emotion. 

“ _That's what you always wanted, brother._ ” Thor replied and smiled. 

For once, Loki felt miserable. He felt hopeless. This was it. It was the last time that he would ever spend with his brother, and before long, Thor would disappear, never to be met with him again in the near future. 

He regretted so much of his life. He regretted all the things he ever did at that very moment. It was as if he was taken a trip down memory lane, reminiscing about all the good and bad things he did and before he knew it, a stray tear fell down his cheeks. 

Thor didn’t seem to notice the tear on Loki’s pale skin as he went to stand up from the green grass. 

“Well, brother,” His deep voice mumbled. “I’ll be headed on my way now. I think Asgard is waiting for me.” 

Loki went to wipe off the tear from his face and stood up from sitting on the tree stump to turn to him, watching as his brother walked down the hill towards a flat patch of grass. At that moment, his voice called out in desperation. 

“B-Brother!” 

Thor turned towards the direction of his voice as the strong wind blew at his loose unzipped jacket. Loki ran towards his brother and stretched out his arms, Thor doing the same as they encased each other in a brotherly hug. It was tight, it was affectionate, it the hug that Loki wanted from Thor for the last time before he would leave. 

After breaking the bond, Thor gazed into his brothers' green eyes and muttered. 

“I’ll see you soon, brother.” He smiled and stepped back, looking up towards the orange clouds before a white streak from the sky appeared around him, the rainbow lines returning again and in a split second, Thor had disappeared, leaving only an imprinted pattern on the ground. 

By then, Loki cried hard. He wasn’t crying like a little child, rather, he cried tears of fortune and happiness, knowing that the future awaiting for him would be a different one, with a different him. 

“The sun will shine on us soon,” Loki whispered to himself, looking at the sky. 

_**“Brother.”** _


End file.
